Gate - The British Fought There!
by Perseus12
Summary: Another Gate appears in London, like in Japan, the British government decided to send a military expedition force, like the Japanese, a reconnaissance team are created, one of which is led by Richard Trygane, who is friends with Itami Youji. Multi-crossover.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri/Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There or Rune Soldier/Magic Soldier Louie/Mahou Senshi Louie. It belonged to the respective authors: Ryo Mizuno and Takumi Yanai.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Prologue:**

2016 AD (Anno Domini). A "Gate" suddenly appears in London, United Kingdom (like the other Gate appears in Ginza, Japan) where fantasy creatures led by men in medieval armor come out from it and attack the people. Richard Trygane, a BAF (British Armed Forces) soldier, who was taking a relief duty, takes action by organizing the police force to evacuate the civilians into a safe place to protect them before the relief force arrives to stop the invaders. Due to his actions Richard was promoted from the British government and he was celebrated as a national hero, "Hero of London". The appearance of the Gate and massacre of civilians, dubbed the name 'London Incident' or 'Battle of London', prompts the parliament to take action by sending a military force to the "Special Region", the world beyond the Gate, to not only explore the new world but also capture and demand reparations from those responsible for the attack. After 2 months of preparation, the government sends off the United Kingdom Expeditionary Force to their mission to the Special Region with Richard as part of the task force. After finally arriving, they're now standing the new frontier and ready for the upcoming battle.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **UK Expeditionary Force**

 **Type of government:** Expeditionary and Military

 **Main Leader:** Sir/Lieutenant-General Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing (Age: 22/ _ **Hellsing**_ )

 **Secondary Leaders:**

BAF Colonel Andreas Darlton (Age: 47/ _ **Code Geass**_ )

BAF Lieutenant-Colonel Gilbert GP Guilford (Age: 27/ _ **Code Geass**_ )

 **Location:** Userius Montain, Kingdom of Ohfun, Falmart (Special Region)

 **Capital/Base-of-Operation:** Fort Wellington

 **Formed from:** United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

 **Date established:** 2016 AD

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Characters:**

Richard Trygane (OC) (Age: 20 _/_ Imagine Allen Walker from _**D Gray-Man**_ without deformed arm and left-eye scar)

Aliya Rovera (OC) (Age: 955/Imagine Valkyrie from _**Bikini Warriors**_ , Hair color: blonde, Eye color: green, Double E-Cupped breast/bust, Outfit: Imagine Lenneth's Valkyrie armour, Weapon of choice: Warrior's Broadsword from _**The Last Remnant**_ )

Negi Springfield (Age: 18/ _ **Negima! Magister Negi Magi**_ )

Kallen Stadtfeld (Age: 18/ ** _Code Geass_** )

Victoria Seras (Age: 18/ _ **Hellsing**_ )

Carson Beckett (Age: 34/ ** _Stargate_** )

Joseph Smith (Age: 35/ _ **Hummingbird/Redemption 2013 film**_ )

Eden Sinclair (Age: 34/ _ **Doomsday 2008 film**_ )

Knight Valentine (Age: 20/ _ **Shinkon Gattai Godannar!**_ )

Ellis Valentine (Age: 19/ _ **Shinkon Gattai Godannar!**_ )

Suzanna Bluestein (Age: 18/ _ **Divergence Eve**_ )

Teres (Age: 18/ _ **D+Vine Luv**_ )

Jannette Bangrock (Age: 19/ _ **Romance is in the Flash of the Sword II/Romance wa Tsurugi no Kagayaki II**_ )

Mysty (Age: 18/ _ **Romance is in the Flash of the Sword II/Romance wa Tsurugi no Kagayaki II**_ )

Elfarcia Archline (Age: 17/ _ **Romance is in the Flash of the Sword II/Romance wa Tsurugi no Kagayaki II**_ )

Martina (Age: 18/ _ **Mahou Senshi Louie manga**_ )

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I apologize if it's a short chapter, but I'll update the next chapter. Aliya Rovera the Valkyrie will be the Apostle of Mylee, the God of War. The Kingdom of Ohfun is the archenemy of the Empire, and it will become an ally to the British.


	2. Revelation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri/Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There or Rune Soldier/Magic Soldier Louie/Mahou Senshi Louie. It belonged to the respective authors: Ryo Mizuno and Takumi Yanai.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Temple of Mylee, Ohfun, the capital city of the Kingdom of Ohfun**

Inside the temple, where a blonde priestess name, Martina, was in a state of great anticipation as she entered naked into the Sacred Chamber of Mylee and waded through the Pool of Revelation. She stood the statue of Mylee, the God of War, and began to pray. For a while, there was a silence. Then her head came up as a vision was convey to her. Mylee has spoken to her. She would find her Chosen Champion. Her god had a promise her a warrior of wisdom, courage, and strength.

She was in a state of revelation when she heard this proclamation, according to the revelation of Mylee, he would be the man who rescues the innocents from danger wielding a sword of justice. Martina was a devoted priestess of Mylee, to meet her chosen champion, not like those two priestesses she knows: Melissa and Isabelle, who always rivals each other for their own champions.

She could only wonder who would be. . .

 **-Later-**

After her revelation, she was outside the temple wearing her priestess dress/robe as she's going to meet her companions at the tavern and there she sees them at the table: Teres; a fighter, Jannette Bangrock; also a fighter, and Mysty; a thief. She wave her companions as she sits a chair beside them as they began their discussion.

"Hi girls." A voice they recognize, as they turn their heads around, they saw Ila Azaurel, daughter of wealthy merchant and owner of Azaurel Company: Bowen Azaurel, and student of Magic Guild of Ohfun. The girls greet her back too. "Hi, Ila."

"Ila, where's Louie?" Martina asks her.

"Yeah, where's that bonehead?" Mysty also asks, as Teres and Jannette just groan of Mysty's disrespect to Master Carwes' adopted son.

"We'll Master Foltess gave Louie a hard assignment as a punishment for sleeping in the middle of the class which he has to finish in three days. *Brrrr*" She sits beside them as she said to them as she shudders to remember what happen at the Master Foltess' class.

"I don't wanna imagine that." Teres said as she shudders of Ila's statement.

"Thank Mylee, that I'm not a magician." Jannette said as she also shudders.

"Oh, Mylee, please guide Louie from despair." Martina said as she pray for Louie's sanity.

As Mysty. . . well. . . she snort then she laugh outloud as she banging the table.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Louie's bedroom, Magic Guild of Ohfun**

Inside the room, where Louie doing some serious writing the inscription to finish all the assignments that were given by Master Foltess as pile of books standing tall behind his back as his eyes were closing and then he fall asleep.

Snoring a for a minute, he woke snap as he punch his face a lot then the result: a black eye, bloody nose, and a lot lumps on his head and his face. There he resume to finish his assignment as he use his wooden wand hammering his head for not fall asleep while repeat again-and-again. "Don't fall asleep, Louie. Don't fall asleep, Louie. Don't fall asleep, Louie."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Back to the girls**

While everyone at the tavern looking Mysty continued laughing, Martina had to take action as she shake her shoulder to stop.

"Mysty stop this instance, you're embarrassing us!" Martina said to her as Mysty stops while she's taking a breathe. "I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay." She turn to the crowd. "Sorry about that folks!"

"What brings you here, Ila?" Martina asks her.

"Well, my father invited me to travel with him to the city of Rothenberg, where he's going to make business shop there." She said.

"Will this effect your studies?" Jannette asks.

"I ask Master Carwes permission, so I may return to make-up my studies." Ila said. "And I would like you girls to come as well, if its okay for you?" As Martina and her companions look each other then nodded.

"I'm in." Teres said.

"I need action." Jannette said.

"With bonus pay in it." Mysty said as her eyes with gold coins.

"We'll be honor to come as well, Ila." Martina said. "What about Louie?"

"No worries, I already did leave him a letter." She stand up as she was about to exit then said to the priestess of Mylee.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Next day-**

In the morning, six wagons and one carriage, along their armored escorts, are now departing to travel Rothenberg.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Louie's bedroom**

Louie read the letter that Ila left him, his hands tremble then he raise his fists in the air while crying in despair as the letter fly. "How could you do this me, Ila?! You should have let me come!" The letter is on the floor and it says:

" _Dear Louie,_

 _I'll be out for a while._

 _Signed,_

 _Ila Azaurel_ (With a drawing Ila herself then a peace sign)

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I apologize if it's a short chapter, but I'll update the next chapter.


	3. Battle of Userius Mountain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri/Gate - Thus the JSDF Fought There or Rune Soldier/Magic Soldier Louie/Mahou Senshi Louie. It belonged to the respective authors: Ryo Mizuno and Takumi Yanai.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Userius Mountain**

Ever since the Battle of London, the expeditionary force of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. After fighting the foreign enemy force waiting at the Gate, they're now constructing/setting up a base camp or a fortress.

Now two days have pass, the base was name Fort Wellington, the BAF fortifying the Gate encase of counterattack. Massive billboard signs are raise with the help of a few people who are experts in foreign language, there written in huge warnings at the perimeter.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Next three days-**

 **-Five km form Userius Mountain-**

Vault, former soldier of the Imperial Army, now lord-commander of the Blackdogs, wearing his armor with broadsword on his back observing the Userius Mountain whilst on his horse while his army march on. (From _**Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru?**_ )

"Commander!" A horseman name Kin, second-in-command of Vault, called out making the sellsword commander turn to look at him. "We have spotted what appear to be enemy scouts ahead." He said as he point the hill. "Leave them be." The commander said making the horseman look at him as he rode to join the army. "Let's meet the others." (From _**Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru?**_ )

In the front is massive army camp, as night falls while inside the tent where lord-commanders from different mercenary companies, Imperial generals, vassal kingdoms of the Empire: Lockland, Valdland, Big Shimaron, Asteria, Bastarauge, and Svelera are discussing the battle tomorrow.

"I, Henry, King of Bastarauge will take the frontline!" Henry proudly said as he pound his fist onto his armor chest. (From _**Slutty-Princess Diaries**_ )

" _No, I should take the frontline!"_ Franchesco Chench shouted as he drank the golden goblet of wine then burp loudly as the others disgust the Big King of Svelera. (From **_City of Sin_** )

"No, I am!" Belar, King of Big Shimaron, shouted. (From _**Kyou Kara Maou!**_ )

"I am!" Agamar Balbacil, King of Vadland, shouted as well. (From **_Elufina - Inyoru e to Urareta Ōkoku de. . . The Animation_** and father of Viceard)

 _ **THUD**_

"Like you royal fancies will have the glory without us, the Outsiders, and the Blackdogs will join the frontlines as well!" Marek roared as he pound his armoured gauntlet fist the table as Vault, the commander of the Blackdogs, while cross his arms then he grin of his colleague's statement as other lord-commanders agree.

"Gentlemen, we shall meet tomorrow at Userius Mountain." The Imperial general said as mercenary lord-commanders, generals, and the other vassal kings left the command camp.

"I can't wait for glory tomorrow." The King of Asteria, Han, said while Agamar only just laugh loudly as he agree with him. (From _**Slutty-Princess Diaries**_ )

"Our enemies army at Userius Mountain are more than 30,000 soldiers. While we have an army of 250,000 altogether." Philip, King of Lockland, said as he sigh with his eyes closed as he return his tent. (From **_Attack of the Gryphon_** )

"It will be a glorious battle, Lord Franchesco." Belar told to the Big King with a smile on his face. "We'll overrun those newcomers with one swift blow." He laughed.

"We'll get a huge spoils for our glorious victory, and many whores to fuck!" Franchesco says, the Big King, said as he drooled with lust.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Next morning-**

The Imperial soldiers pound their swords onto their shields and stabbed their spears onto the ground, over and over, making rhythm. As Nero, the General of the Empire, riding his horse on a white charger, armed with a fourteen foot lance which the soldiers made a path way as he walk through the soldiers. Then the pounding and stabbing stopped as he face the armies of the Empire, the mercenaries, and the vassal kingdoms.

"Now here we are to fight these invaders from another world that dare confront us!" The men jeered. "Follow me, and we will destroy this enemy!" He turned around. "Then we'll have a huge REWARD!" The men cheered and roared at him.

"Forward!" The Imperial general wearing his armour shouted as he lead the Imperial army along the mercenaries and the vassal kingdoms to march for Userius Mountain.

As the Imperial Army and the vassal armies march towards the hill where they greeted by massive billboard signs which they ignore and pass them. Unknown to them, they were being observed by a BAF soldier with binocular.

The army still continue to advance as Franchesco read the script on the sign. **"Keep out. For safety reason this area is not to be entered. United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."** Various smaller signs are written under the massive signs all with the flag of the United Kingdom. The Big King just shrugged as he kicked the billboard as it falls to the ground. "Bah, like signs scares me!" He sneered the falling sign as he join the army to continue the advance.

Then a strange noise was heard, it was loud whistling noises coming closer every second. Everyone looked around in confusion as Henry look upwards in confusion when massive explosions engulfed the entire army.

Nero watches as massive explosions engulfed the armies while taking the men with it, then he saw something falling from the sky. 'What in Hardy?' It was the Big King last thought as a Highly-Explosive artillery shell fell on him then killing him and the army including Han and Henry.

"By the gods. . ." Philip muttered in horror after calming his horse down. "Is Userius Mountain erupting?"

After the explosions ended, the King of Lockland and his army rode through the smoke and what greeted them were corpses lying around, many were missing some body parts with very few survivors as the ground where the army advance was darken while the hill was untouched. At the scene one of his men became sick and understood why.

"Where is the King of Asteria? Where is the King of Bastarauge? Where is the Big King of Svelera?" The Locklander king asked the survivors came back carrying wounded survivors.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Day 1: Imperial-Allied Forces 1st Offensive Result**

 **\- Approx. 40,000 dead.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Next day-**

The Imperial-Allied army tried again this time with orcs, goblins, ogres and war elephants led by non-human an ogre commander, Gigi, but the BAF tanks, artillery, and a newly-machines/mechs called Heavy Gear units slaughter them it sent out a barrage of high-explosive shells of and canister shots at the Imperial-Allied forces. They never stood a chance.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Day 2: Imperial-Allied Forces 2nd Offensive Result**

 **\- Approx. 47,000 dead.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Next day-**

A large cavalry mixed of Imperial, vassal, and mercenary riders rode through the field of corpses along with wyvern riders flew the air as they roared with warcry began to charged the fort. But they've met a barrage of machine guns, as hundreds-to-thousands riders or horses fall down. They never stood a chance once again.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Day 3: Imperial-Allied Forces 3rd Offensive Result**

 **\- Approx. 90,000 dead.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Imperial-Allied Army Camp**

Inside the command tent, the generals and lord-commanders are panicking.

"We've lost 177,000 men, we set out with!" Belar said in despair before asking. "How could this happen?" He asked the rest.

"Not even the orcs, or the ogres could stand a chance against them!" Kin, second-in-command, shouted.

"By the gods, are they sorcerers?" An Imperial officer said while his head and left-eye covered in bandage.

"I'm out of here!" Agamar shouted as he left the tent.

"I have enough of this senseless slaughter, I'm withdrawing my army back to Lockland!" Philip shouted as he left the tent while the Imperial officers shouted the King of Lockland to come back.

"Should we not retreat?" The Imperial general said as he sigh.

Vault spoke. "We cannot run off now." As the remaining lord-commanders and kings gasped. "Not before I repaid them with my sword."

"But Lord Vault, we have hardly enough fight!" Marek pointed out. "Perhaps a night raid." The Blackdog lord-commander suggested.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

As the night starts to fall he explain one of his captains. "Tonight is a new moon. In this darkness, we should be able to make it to the other side of the hill and ambush them the enemy." He said as he saw the remaining Imperial, vassal kingdoms and mercenary armies trying to advance quietly. Unknown to them, they're being watched by a BAF soldier attached of night vision goggle.

"Be quiet." An Outsider officer said.

An Imperial officer said. "Move lightly." Suddenly the night sky light up by flares, all of the soldiers were surprised to see night brighten up like day-time.

"What brightness." Vault said as he look to the night-sky became day then it made him realize. "No! Men! All forces! Attack! Riders advance! Infantry advance! Advance! Advance! Advance!" As Vault charge the enemy lines, just as the tanks fire two rounds and the result killing thousands in the explosion.

"Keep going! Follow me men! To glory!" Vault charge until he came to the barbwire fence that snared his horse thus making him drop on the ground along his broadsword.

"Lord Vault!" Kin shouted. "We're coming!" Another Vault's lieutenant shouted. "Shield upfront!" Soon the men formed a protective shield-barrier formation as his lieutenants help him stand up. He saw a few flashes of light fling in the night-sky pass above them it made him realize again like the brightness before.

"Charge! Everyone, charge!" Vault ordered as he pushed his lieutenants away. Then flashes of gunfire appeared from Atria Hill as flashes dash across the field and soon men began to one after another.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fort Wellington**

Various machine guns, tanks, artillery, and Heavy Gears (Grizzly and Kodiak) of the British Armed Forces open fire rounds at the enemy advancing army slaughtering them. "All gears, begin advancing." Richard gave the order as the other gear units began advance to the enemy.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Back with Vault**

As he watched his allies including his lieutenants and allies wiped out by flashes of light then he watch as a flash of light fly pass him and something pinged off his cheek then he saw the iron titans that heading straight to his direction as he slowly marched forward despite of what was happening around him around him. He then stopped and pick up a bow and arrow.

"BASTARDS!" He lose the arrow as it fly for a while before falling short of the enemy. "How? How could have these happened?" Vault ask before he began to laugh like mad man before he was thrown back by an explosion.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Far side of Userius Mountain**

On the far side of the mountain. They're being watched by Fredrick Vance, the Head of House Vance, the Count of County of Vandeberg, the husaband of Maria, and father of Leina, Elina, and Claudette, he ride his horse while wearing his armor accompanied by his royal guards carrying the banner of white lion and black background. Besides him is Howard Kreutz, the Head of House Kreutz, Margrave of Margraviate of Lodenia, and father of Annelotte Kreutz as he rode his horse. (From _**Queen's Blade**_ )

"It seems the rumors are true. The Imperial Army along with those foolish vassals and mercenaries are wiped out. Don't you think so, Annelotte?" Howard said as he observed with his telescope while he grunt the defeat of the Imperial-Allied Forces.

"Yes, it is, father." Annelotte as she rode her horse beside her father as she observe.

"How foolish of them." He said as he put down the scope while shook his head with disappointment then sigh. "Underestimating the newcomers' powers."

"Indeed, father." Claudette Vance, the Thundercloud-General of Vandeberg Army, respond as she rode her horse. "Very foolish of them."

Inside the carriage. "Ironic isn't, the _mighty_ Empire were beaten by _them_." Elina said in sarcasm as she giggle loudly as she put down the scope while her sister and mother just groan. "Elina!" Maria and Leina scold her then she pouted. "Sorry." She was hugged by her mother and her sister as the moon shines upon Fort Wellington.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** Yeah! Vault is dead along with his Blackdogs.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Adding Characters:**

Janne Grenoble ( **Princess Knight** )

Yuwa Grenoble ( **Princess Knight** )

Celine Grenoble ( **Princess Knight** )

Aqua Li ( **D+Vine Luv** )

Keith "Lyan" Ryan ( **Romance wa Tsurugi no Kagayaki II/Romance is in the Flash of the Sword II** )

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Battle of Userius Mountain**

 **Conflict:** Anglo-Empire War (also known as "Inter-World War" or "Anglo-Saderan War" or "Anglo-Imperial War" or "East Falmart War")

 **Date:** 2016 AD

 **Location:** Userius Mountain, Kingdom of Ohfun

 **Outcome:** BAF decisive victory

 **Faction 1:**

+United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

 **Faction 2:**

+The Empire

+Hired Mercenary companies

-Outsiders

-Blackdogs

+Vassal Kingdoms

-Lockland

-Valdland

-Big Shimaron

-Asteria

-Bastarauge

-Svelera

 **Strength 1:**

30,000

 **Strength 2:**

125,000 - 250,000


End file.
